


Winter (XVI)

by Vampirine



Series: 55 Word Stories [16]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: 55 Fiction, Gen, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirine/pseuds/Vampirine
Summary: The sixteenth in a series of 55 word stories.





	Winter (XVI)

_**Winter.** _

_Will I ever feel warm again?_

_Your tongue isn’t safe; can’t trust it._

_How do you know me?_

_Walking the halls, haunting; my perception of you._

_Moldy carpeting._

_Rot._

_I will feel you there until I finally forget what breathing feels like._

_Stretching out your arms for that last terrible embrace._

_My final folly._


End file.
